Anak Panah Tanpa Busur
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Alibaba ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu untuk Aladdin saat mereka wisuda besok. Apapun akan ia korbankan termasuk busur panah kesayangannya... /SU/


Belum puas Alibaba menatap gerbang sekolahnya dengan mata setengah tertutup serta ujung bibir mengerucut.

Ada sedih terbit terlihat, terutama mengingat esok hari ia akan diwisuda setelah tiga tahun lamanya mengenyam pendidikan tingkat menengah. Meninggalkan teman-teman sekelas, juga guru-gurunya yang menyenangkan. Meninggalkan bangku penuh coret hasil contekan, juga aneka makanan kantin. Meninggalkan seragam putih abu-abu—

—juga Aladdin, sahabat terbaiknya.

Langkah Alibaba terseret berat saat memikirkan Aladdin lagi. Terutama karena karibnya itu sudah mengonfirmasi akan meneruskan kuliah setelah mendapatkan beasiswa di luar kota, setidaknya ia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu pada Aladdin di hari wisuda.

Bukan acara tukar kancing bodoh yang mitosnya digilai para kaum hawa ataupun menyerahkan seikat flora yang kelopaknya berangsur kering setelah hari berganti. Alibaba menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih berkesan. Yang bisa tersimpan walau termakan jaman.

Sialnya remaja itu memiliki sedikit masalah menyangkut materi. Ia juga tidak mungkin meminta lagi kepada orang tuanya karena mereka sudah mengeluarkan biaya yang cukup besar untuk tetek-bengek kelulusan dan wisuda.

Alibaba mengacak surai pirangnya sembarangan—berpikir keras.

"Paling tidak aku ingin memberi Aladdin sesuatu yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup!" tekad Alibaba membahana _cetar _di ujung kepalan tangannya.

* * *

**Anak Panah Tanpa Busur****  
Magi **Shinobu Ohtaka

**Warning****: **Drama picisan. Kebanyakan Narasi. Alur cepat.  
AU. AU. AU #dirapal

Enjoy! :D  
.

.

.

by St. Chimaira

* * *

Lengan rampingnya meraih sebuah busur panah yang sudah tidak baru namun terawat di atas lemari belajarnya. Jemarinya perlahan menyusuri permukaan kayu yang terpoles halus, tanda bahwa benda tersebut dirawat dengan baik.

Dari seluruh cabang olahraga yang ditawarkan dalam ekstrakulikuler sekolah, Alibaba memang paling menyenangi panahan. Remaja berwajah manis itu bahkan bermimpi bisa menjadi atlit panahan profesional suatu saat.

Cukup lama baginya mengumpulkan uang saku sehingga bisa membeli busur pribadi untuk dirinya. Sayangnya Alibaba belum memiliki uang lebih untuk membeli anak panah, sehingga selama ini ia harus puas berlatih menggunakan anak panah pinjaman dari klub sekolah.

Namun anak panah itu bisa menunggu karena uangnya kini akan disisihkan untuk membelikan Aladdin hadiah wisuda.

Tapi apa hadiah yang sebaiknya ia berikan besok?

Waktunya terlalu sempit, lagipula belum ada ide cerdas yang melintas otaknya. Sudah berpikir cukup lama pun ia masih belum bisa menemukan jenis pemberian yang tepat.

Memutuskan untuk memberikan otaknya ide yang lebih _fresh_, Alibaba memutuskan berjalan-jalan di taman—berharap menemukan titik cerah.

Sialnya, sekian lama berjalan yang didapatinya hanya rasa lelah dan keringat mengucuri sekujur kulit. Bahkan di tengah perjalanan tenggorokannya sudah meronta meminta air. Alibaba cukup menyesal kenapa ia pergi ke luar tanpa membawa payung atau topi, juga air minum dingin.

Musim panas tahun ini memang sedikit keterlaluan.

Pandangannya dialihkan ke kiri dan kanan, mencari kardus bekas yang sekiranya tak terpakai untuk menaungi pucuk kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah melewati berbagai toko suvenir, makanan, serta barang elektronik namun tidak menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya. Apa boleh buat, jalan yang dipilihnya memang bukan pusat perbelanjaan yang kumuh.

Langkahnya spontan terhenti tatkala matanya menyapu sebuah benda menarik yang terpajang manis di etalase.

—Sebuah ikat rambut manis berhiaskan _orb_ besar berwarna delima.

Alibaba sempat berpikir untuk memberikan ikat rambut tersebut pada Aladdin, mengingat karibnya memiliki surai biru panjang nan menawan. Namun niat itu urung saat melihat harganya yang terlampau mencekik.

"Aaahh… tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan sanggup membelinyaaa!" pekik Alibaba tanpa ditahan. Secepat kilat ia menjauhi toko lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding batu di bawah pohon rindang tidak jauh. Tubuhnya berjongkok dengan pikiran campur aduk.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kuberikan?" jemarinya menggaruk surai emas miliknya yang kini berantakan. Ia masih terus sibuk bergumam sampai sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba terhenti, menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa kulit putihnya.

Alibaba mendongak saat menemukan wujud yang sangat ia kenal—yang membuatnya lebih baik masuk sumur daripada bertemu dengan sosok tersebut, terutama pada saat seperti ini.

"Hai, Alibaba-_kun_!" sapa remaja mungil itu duluan. Kepalanya ditutup secarik kain turban, menghalau surai biru terangnya dari sengatan matahari yang menusuk.

"H-hai Aladdin…" nada canggung Alibaba terdengar sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya, "Sedang jalan-jalan?"

"Iya, aku ada urusan di dekat sini. Alibaba-_kun_ sendiri?" tangan Aladdin menggenggam erat pinggir turban, menariknya supaya seluruh helai—kecuali poninya—terlindungi.

"Aku sih memang lagi jalan-jalan."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

Topik. Topik!

Alibaba membutuhkan topik pembicaraan agar tidak terlihat canggung. Untunglah Aladdin berinisiatif mengakhiri percakapan terlebih dulu.

"Maaf aku masih ada perlu, sampai jumpa di acara wisuda besok. Dah~!" Alibaba cukup heran, tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu terlihat tergesa-gesa. Lambaian cepat dari Aladdin yang sudah berlari menjauh hanya dibalas oleh sedikit gerakan di ujung jari.

…ah, besok.

Besok.

Apa dewa waktu tidak bisa berbaik hati menghentikan jarum kecil yang terus menari di jam tangannya?

Atau mungkin dewa takdir mengasihaninya dengan mengijinkan pohon yang sedang menaunginya berbuah uang?

Ck.

Merasa perburuannya saat itu itu sia-sia, Alibaba memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Di tengah jalan ia sempat sesekali merasakan ragu, memandang sekeliling seakan putus asa. Di saat itu pula matanya terhenti pada sebuah plang hijau besar bergambar neraca dan bertuliskan_"_Pegadaian".

Dagunya menengadah. Memperhatikan plang tersebut hingga turun ke sebuah pintu besar bertuliskan "_welcome_". Sembari mengatur nafas, remaja itu akhirnya menyeret kakinya ke tempat tujuan. Didorongnya knop pintu metal yang terasa dingin di kulit, mempertemukannya dengan jajaran para pelayan berpakaian rapi yang siap melayaninya.

Ah—Alibaba sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

* * *

Tiga tahun setelah wisuda, Alibaba bercita-cita masuk ke dalam jajaran pemanah elit yang ikut berkompetisi dalam pekan olahraga nasional untuk mengharumkan nama kotanya.

Selanjutnya, ia akan mengasah kemampuannya untuk berlaga di jenjang lebih tinggi—tingkat dunia demi mengharumkan nama negaranya tercinta.

Sebelum cita-cita itu berkumandang, Alibaba tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri sebesar itu hingga ia bertemu Aladdin. Pemuda kecil yang kini menjadi sahabatnyalah yang selalu menyemangatinya dalam ekstrakulikuler panahan. Yang juga dengan sabar menunggu Alibaba hingga kegiatan selesai atau sekedar memberi semangat di setiap pertandingan yang jarang dimenangkan.

Aladdin selalu memberinya motivasi dikala terpuruk sehingga Alibaba merasa sangat berhutang budi.

Alibaba ingat saat tidak sengaja bertemu Aladdin pertama kali di klub panahan. Walaupun belum kenal, Aladdin tidak segan menyapa Alibaba yang bahkan memegang busur saja masih kacau balau. Wajah polos itu selalu terlihat di sela-sela latihan panahannya, menggumamkan suatu hal yang tersirat lewat senyum di bibirnya, memberikan kepercayaan diri menarik anak panah untuk melayang menuju tengah sasaran.

Terimakasih kepada kebodohannya dalam hal memanah yang dapat mendekatkan dirinya dengan pemilik senyum terpolos tersebut. Karenanya Alibaba bertekad untuk menjaga senyum itu lebih lama.

—sebuah ikat rambut di tangannya merupakan bukti terima kasihnya yang tulus.

Di atas kasur di dalam kamarnya yang sepi, Alibaba tergelak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada gunanya menyesal. Alibaba akan menyerahkan hiasan rambut tersebut setelah wisuda berakhir.

Lagipula ia memang ikhlas memberikannya.

Karena hanya senyum Aladdin yang selama ini selalu memberikannya kekuatan. Dan ia ingin mencurahkan sedikit ekspresi kepada sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Besok, semoga Aladdin mau menerima perasaanku."

Kalimat itu diucap Alibaba lantang sebelum kelopaknya menutup dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Kita benar-benar sudah lulus. LULUS!"

Hakuryu, teman sekelas Alibaba tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya dan sekarang sibuk memeluk satu-satu teman sekelasnya secara OOC.

Hari ini kan hari istimewa jadi tidak apa-apa deh, pikir Alibaba.

"—setelah ini kau akan kuliah atau bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Hakuryu membungkam Alibaba rapat. Tangannya pura-pura sibuk memeluk ijazah yang tergulung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang muram.

Jujur si pirang itu belum memikirkan kelanjutan akademisnya. Selain karena masalah biaya, ia sudah lama diberi mandat untuk menjadi ahli waris usaha kecil-kecilan orang tuanya, meneruskan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi bukanlah prioritas utama.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku tidak akan lanjut…"

Untunglah dari kejauhan terlihat Aladdin yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dengan seringai lebar. Memanggil namanya lantang sehingga dua pemuda tadi menghentikan topik pembicaraannya.

"ALIBABA-_KUUUUUN_!"

Wow, tepat sekali.

"Aladdin?"

"Bisa minta waktu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara penting, boleh kan?"

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Hakuryu, sepasang karib itu melipir menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sepertinya pepohonan rindang yang menjulang di sana tidak berpengaruh karena keringat masih membanjiri lapisan kain merekanya.

"Astaga, musim panas kali ini keterlaluan! Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikmati musim gugur!" sewot yang bermanik madu sambil memasang topi. Dilihat sedari awal Aladdin juga menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ dari jaketnya. Sesekali peluh melewati pelipis, mengalir jatuh dari ujung dagu mereka.

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau musim gugur nanti aku sudah tidak ada di sini."

Anggukan Alibaba menjadi pengganti jawaban. Mereka berdua berjalan menyisir bagian rumput luas serta pepohonan yang rindang , mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman, setidaknya tanpa sengatan matahari.

Aladdin memilih tempat duduk ternyaman diikuti si pirang yang memposisikan dirinya canggung tak jauh darinya.

"—Alibaba-_kun_ mau kuliah di mana setelah ini?

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sepertinya… aku tidak akan lanjut kuliah."

Juga jawaban yang sama.

"Eh, kenapa? Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu? Kau ingin menjadi atlit panahan kan?" sirat nada Aladdin sangat kecewa. Posisinya diubah lebih dekat supaya bisa mengunci pandang sahabatnya lekat-lekat, namun yang ditatap hanya tertunduk—menghindar untuk menatap balik.

"Iya aku ingin sekali. Tapi kau tahu… soal biaya dan lainnya…"

"Kau tidak selemah itu, aku yakin masih ada jalan. Aku saja bisa mendapatkan beasiswa!"

Ada jeda panjang tercipta.

Semakin lama posisi duduk Alibaba jadi tidak nyaman. Entah karena tempat duduknya yang bermasalah, atau karena topik pembicaraan siang itu baginya kurang menyenangkan. Dalam hati ia berdoa, memohon untuk bisa menyelesaikan tujuannya tanpa dibebani hal-hal sulit lalu kabur secepatnya.

"Daripada membahas itu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Berusaha masuk ke pokok urusan secepat mungkin, Alibaba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantung jaketnya, "Bukan barang mewah, tapi kuharap kau terus menyimpannya, dan—terus mengingatku." kalau bisa selamanya, tambah Alibaba dalam hati.

"Ikat rambut?"

"Iya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai ikat rambut padahal rambutmu panjang. Kupikir sedikit hiasan akan menarik."

"T-terima kasih…"

Tapi yang dilihat Alibaba bukanlah raut wajah senang ketika seseorang menerima pemberian. Wajah itu terlihat kecewa entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanya Alibaba harap-harap cemas karena air muka Aladdin tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Sang penerima hadiah mengembangkan senyum paksa karena merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak kok! Aku suka sekali, terima kasih Alibaba-_kun_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Aku juga sebenarnya ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Berusaha memecah hening, Aladdin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu dari tasnya terburu-buru. Alibaba yang penasaran segera membuka isinya setelah mendapat ijin dari sang pemberi.

"Anak panah?"

"Setelah ini, kau bebas untuk berlatih dengan anak panahmu sendiri. Aku ingin Alibaba-_kun_ menjadi atlit yang handal."

"T-tapi aku sudah menjual busur panahku untuk membeli ikat rambutmu."

_Oh Shiet._

Alibaba keceplosan. Wajahnya menunduk malu sambil memandang anak panah baru di kedua tangannya, "M-maaf… aku mengecewakanmu."

Hanya selang beberapa detik, Aladdin malah tertawa keras. Sejenak tubuh kecil itu berguling-guling di dataran rumput. Titik air mata ikut hadir di antara tawanya.

Alibaba hanya tercengang—menghadapi situasi itu bingung. Wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan kesal.

"Aku tidak merasa itu lucu!"

"Hahahaha… maaf Alibaba-_kun_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Hahaha!" ujung jarinya menyeka air mata yang terlanjur menggenang. "—tapi lihatlah…"

Jemari Aladdin cekatan membuka _hoodie_ yang menutup kepalanya. Manik madu Alibaba terbelalak melihat surai panjang yang seharusnya berada di sana sekarang lenyap. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Aladdin dengan rambut sangat pendek sedikit di atas leher, memperlihatkan tengkuk mungilnya yang rapuh.

Alibaba mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan matanya sebelum menjerit, "KENAPA DENGAN RAMBUTMU? KAU MEMOTONGNYA?"

Sebuah anggukan, "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah tidak bisa memakai ikat rambut ini." pemuda kecil itu menggenggam ikat rambut indah di tangannya penuh penyesalan walau senyum di wajahnya dipaksa tidak pudar.

"Aladdin, jangan bilang rambutmu kau potong untuk membeli anak panah ini…"

Yang ditanya cuma meringis.

"Ternyata kita berdua sama-sama bodoh ya…?"

Ah.

Ahaha,

AHAHAHA.

Tawa keduanya pecah seketika. Segala spekulasi negatif yang sedari tadi menguar di antara mereka berangsur hilang, berganti dengan alir hangat yang melingkupi bagian hati.

"Hahahaha…haha…hah..haa…" rasa lelah mulai menyambangi tenggorokan Alibaba, berganti dengan napas naik turun, mencari sedikit waktu supaya oksigen kembali mengisi stabil paru-parunya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" sementara lawan bicaranya masih tetap tertawa lebar sambil terus menyeka air mata yang terus berderai. Tapi setelah beberapa saat ia pun turut mengatur ritme napasnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam senyum, menggenggam pemberian dari masing-masing lawannya dengan erat. Inilah mengapa Aibaba bersyukur memiliki Aladdin sebagai sahabat, pemuda kecil itu selalu mempunyai pesona unik tersendiri.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Aladdin!"

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu!"

Pengeras suara yang mendadak berkumandang menandakan aktivitas bebas mereka harus berakhir. Memaksa para wisudawan untuk berkumpul lagi di lapangan untuk mengambil foto bersama.

"Ah.. ayo kita berkumpul lagi dengan yang lain, Alibaba-kun!" ajak Aladdin sambil bangkit dan berlari kecil mendahului pemuda yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Alibaba mengikuti langkah ringan Aladdin dari belakang, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tatapannya teralihkan oleh langit cerah di atas kepalanya.

"Hei, Aladdin." Panggilnya dengan pandangan merengkuh angkasa.

Tidak ada kegalauan lagi di dalam hatinya saat ini. Tidak ada lagi segala sesuatu yang membatasi senyumnya karena Alibaba tahu, ia adalah orang yang paling berbahagia.

"Aku mau lanjut kuliah. Aku mau mencari beasiswa, mencari kerja sambilan. Walaupun tahu nantinya akan banyak rintangan, tapi aku yakin pasti bisa, karena kamu akan selalu mendukungku."

Pandangannya dialihkan pada pemuda pendek yang tertegun, mendengarkan Alibaba dengan seksama.

"—Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kuberi tahu ketika aku mencapai cita-citaku."

"_Ung_! Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba, Alibaba-_kun_."

Kedua anak adam itu berlari bersama untuk menutup masa-masa sekolah mereka terakhir kalinya, bersiap untuk menghadiri rintangan lebih berat yang akan mereka lalui.

Tentu saja masih tetap dengan predikat sahabat.

* * *

**END**

**A/N**: AAAAAAARGGGHHHHH MAAFKAN AKU **RUI**! **AYA**! **LUNA**! (siapa lagi? #Plak)  
Niatnya mau bikin AlaJu buat nistain fandom ini untuk pertama kalinya, tapi apa daya ngga dapet prompt yang tepat. Untuk sementara, bertahanlah dengan AlaAli dulu ya. Untuk selanjutnya kesalahan ini akan segera ditebus… _(:3_ #ngesot

Btw, Ini cuma adaptasi _folklore_, tapi lupa sumber soalnya diceritain guru pas jaman sekolah. Kami ambil inti sari seingetnya aja terus dikembangin jadi gini, maaf kalau ada kesamaan tema, alur bahkan barang. Bukan berarti kami nyontek or apa, ini murni terinspirasi :)

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
